Boomer's Journey
by urko2005
Summary: Based on the mini-series but will hopefully be enjoyed by fans of the original as well. Takes place exactly where the mini-series left off. Please give me some feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks.


DISCLAIMER: This story is for entertainment only. No money has been exchanged as a result of it and no copyright infringement is intended.

CHAPTER ONE

It was probably the most remote spot on the entire battlestar. The _Galactica's_ observatory was located above the highest deck. One had to ascend a seldom used metal ladder to get to it. Once inside, Boxey was astonished at the view. There were no walls here, only a transparent dome. The whole fleet could be seen trailing behind them, while in front stars ranged for as far as the eye could see.

Boomer watched as the awestruck child gazed into outer space. She smiled, despite all their hardships, allowing herself to enjoy Boxey's reaction. He had experienced so much pain at such an early age. He rarely smiled since the death of his parents and had been forced to do a lot of growing up recently. At that moment, however, as Boxey marveled at the constellations, he was just an ordinary child. Even the Cylons couldn't take that away.

"What are those?" he inquired, indicating a series of monitors in the center of the observatory.

"Long range receivers. This is the best place on the ship to monitor transmissions from far away.

"Like Earth!" Boxey said, excitement in his voice.

"Yes, when we get close enough," Boomer replied, pleased by his optimism.

"Can we send a message to Earth from here?" the child asked.

"If we knew where to send it. Only Commander Adama knows exactly where Earth is. And to be honest, we're probably too far away right now.

"Well, just as soon as we're close enough, I want to send a message." Boxey declared.

Boomer nodded in agreement and patted his head. They had a long journey ahead of them, but the mission would surely be a success if all the children in the fleet had Boxey's enthusiasm.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing into space. Boomer immediately saw what he saw. Blue flashing lights outside, coming ever closer. It was a Viper, and the ship was struggling to reach the _Galactica_. The blue bursts from its turbo engines were intermittent, suggesting a problem. As it crept nearer, the Viper seemed to pick up speed. Only then did Boomer realize it was out of control.

"Its one of our patrols, but it looks like it might have a rough landing," Boomer said, speaking in soft, measured tones, trying not to alarm Boxey. She hoped her own fear, namely that a crash landing was imminent, did not sneak through. "I'm going to the hanger to see if I can help.

"Can I come with you?

"Not right now. Go back to your quarters and I'll check on you later.

"Ok," he said despondently. He had been so happy moments ago and now he thought that she was pushing him away. Unfortunately, she had no choice. Her duty to other pilots and to the _Galactica_ had to be performed no matter what the cost to the boy's feelings. Still, Boomer was well aware that she was becoming a surrogate mother figure to Boxey. Making it up to him later would be essential. And, as she climbed down the ladder, she vowed that she would.

CHAPTER TWO

As she raced to the hanger, Boomer tried to remember the duty roster for that day. Who was on patrol at this time? Was it Apollo, or maybe Jolly? No, it was Starbuck. Starbuck for certain. Well, if anyone could make a crash landing and survive, it was her. After all, she'd done it before.

The hanger door slid open and Boomer entered. The flight crew was scrambling around in preparation for the wounded Viper's arrival. They were the best at what they did, and Boomer trusted them with her life, as did all the pilots on the _Galactica_. There was nothing she could do to help them. She wasn't here for that. She was here for Tyrol.

Chief Petty Officer Tyrol. Their romance was out in the open now. In fact, keeping company with the opposite sex (regardless of rank) was now almost encouraged. Even President Roslin herself had said they all better start having babies if the human race was to survive. Boomer scanned the deck for her lover. He was across the way barking orders.

"Open the hatch! Here she comes!

With that one of the portals opened and Starbuck's Viper came barreling through. Tyrol had cleared a landing area so it skipped and skidded unimpeded along the floor until it hit the far bulkhead with a resounding crunch. Technicians surrounded the Viper with firefighting equipment but none was needed. The cockpit flew open and Starbuck emerged.

"Frack!" she exclaimed as she pulled off her helmet. A gash was evident above the left eye despite her protective equipment. Ignoring the slow trickle of blood, she took a moment to shake her short hair back into place before climbing down onto the deck. Boomer and Tyrol ran to greet her.

"Are you okay?" asked Boomer.

"What happened?" Tyrol demanded before the pilot could answer.

"A lot of malfunctions, Chief, that's what happened.

"What do you mean?

"Well," Starbuck began, "there's an asteroid belt on our current heading. The fleet will have to steer clear of it. I lost an engine while I was reconnoitering it.

"That's not a malfunction, Starbuck!" Tyrol shouted. "That's just a bad decision. Why did you take my Viper into the field to begin with?

"I took _your_ Viper into the field to make sure no Cylons were hiding," Starbuck said loudly, matching his volume. "And when I tried to get back to the _Galactica_ my scanner couldn't pick up anything. If I didn't navigate by star positions I never would have found my way back!

"Your scanner was fine when you left," Tyrol stated. "Have you been rewiring systems again? Trying to get more thrust by taking power from the other systems?

"No, Starbuck retorted. "I haven't done that in weeks. Just check it, ok?

With that, Starbuck gathered her gear and left. Boomer could see the tension in Tyrol's contorted face. He was angry. It was very stressful keeping all of those Vipers in battle-ready condition when resources were in such short supply.

"There was nothing wrong with that scanner!

"I know," Boomer said with a reassuring pat. "It was probably just Starbuck playing around with the systems again.

"I better check it out anyway, if only to head off another fight with her.

Boomer nodded. She knew Tyrol would straighten everything out, one way or another.

CHAPTER THREE

Starbuck stormed through the corridor leaving a bloody trail behind her. It was bad enough she had let that asteroid hit her. Bad enough she was almost lost in space, unable to find the _Galactica _on her scanners. Not to mention the fact she had nearly destroyed her Viper on landing. Now she would have to suffer the ultimate indignity of getting patched up at the Life Center after a routine patrol that any rookie could have pulled off.

"Good morning, Doc!" Starbuck said with as much civility as she could muster as she entered the Life Center. Dr. Salik's chair spun around, but is was not the familiar doctor who was sitting there. The chair was instead occupied by an attractive young blonde woman.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked. She stood up and motioned Starbuck over to a diagnostic table. "Sit down over here so I can have a look.

"Where's Dr. Salik?" Starbuck asked as she reclined on the table.

"He's out with Dr. Baltar running some tests," she said as she picked up a cylindrical medical instrument, "but they should be back any minute.

"What are you doing?" Starbuck cried as the woman aimed the device at the injury.

"I'm going to use this to close the wound.

"How many times have you done this before?" Starbuck inquired as a beam of red light descended on her face.

"A few dozen," she said, shrugging. "I'm one of the new med techs Dr. Salik trained. My name is Cassiopeia.

"I'm Starbuck.

"Well, Starbuck, we're all done here. You're as good as new.

Starbuck sat up and touched her head. She was pleased to find her skin had indeed successfully regenerated. She was about to thank Cassiopeia when the door opened. Dr. Salik and Dr. Baltar entered. The two of them had been running "physicals" for all of the _Galactica's _personnel, but everybody knew these exams were designed to discover any Cylon interlopers that may be lurking amongst them.

"I see you've met Cassiopeia," Dr. Salik said.

"Yes," replied Starbuck. "She patched me up real good.

"I'm glad you weren't badly injured in your crash," Baltar interjected.

"It was equipment failure, not a _crash_. Everything would have been fine if _Galactica_ showed up on my scanner. I was lucky my engines held out long enough for me to _land_.

Baltar stared at Starbuck for a few seconds, seemingly unable to think of what to say, finally settling on, "I'm glad you're okay. He then turned quickly to the beautiful young med tech at Starbuck's side. Baltar looked directly into her eyes as he said, "Cassiopeia, my dear, would you call up those Cylon schematics on your terminal?

He didn't seem to have any trouble finding the right words with Cassiopeia, thought Starbuck as the med tech's fingers danced across the keyboard. Starbuck was nauseated and wondered how long it was before Baltar was asking his "dear" into bed. She wondered how Cassiopeia would respond to his inevitable advances and hoped the young woman would have nothing to do with him. She could do so much better. Starbuck herself was repulsed by Baltar. He was handsome enough, and so bright many called him the hope of humankind, but something about him made Starbuck keep her distance.

"Here they are," Cassiopeia said. Starbuck and the two doctors crowded around her and peered into the monitor. Alternating images showed the evolution of Cylon technology from bulky, metallic machines to near flawless human facsimiles. Internal scans displayed the how closely the Cylon innards resembled their human counterparts.

"The Cylons look identical to us, right down to their organs. How can you pick them out?" asked Starbuck.

"Dr. Baltar has developed a test which reveals some of their programming circuitry and neural networks," said Dr. Salik. He nodded to Cassiopeia. "Watch.

With a few more keystrokes the images changed. Close ups of neural pathways revealed microscopic chips and circuitry.

"It looks similar to my Viper's guidance system," said Starbuck. "Have you asked any of the pilots or crew to help you analyze it?

"No, this Cylon technology is much more complex," retorted Baltar condescendingly. He handed Casseopia a data disk. "These are the latest samples that we've taken. Enter them into the computer and let me know if any match the Cylon schemtatic.

"Yes, Dr. Baltar.

Without saying goodbye to anyone but Cassiopeia, Baltar turned and exited the Life Center. Dr. Salik excused himself to dictate some medical notes and catch up with the administrative side of his job. Starbuck was alone with Cassiopeia.

"May I join you? Starbuck asked, indicating an adjoing seat. "I would love to study those Cylon schematics some more. I enjoy this stuff. I'm always tinkering with my Viper's systems.

"Please do," said Cassiopeia, smiling. "I'd enjoy the company. The two sat together, peering into the monitor.

Baltar was not two steps outside the Life Center when he heard a sultry and familiar voice.

"Hello, dear.

He was no longer alone in the corridor but standing next to the beautiful blonde Cylon he had come to know as Number Six.

CHAPTER FOUR

Baltar walked briskly through the corridor. Number Six kept pace. There was no outrunning her long, leggy strides. Not that it mattered. She was a part of him for now. She could contact him at will by accessing the chip she had implanted in his brain. She could make her presence appear physical, but only to him. He wanted to get to his quarters as quickly as possible. He didn't want anyone to see him conversing with thin air. Not to mention the fact that Number Six often tried to engage him in sexual activities, encounters that felt as real to him as if she were really there. It wouldn't be good for the crew to see him in the throes of involuntary ecstasy either. How ironic, Baltar mused, that the behaviors he found so attractive in her when they met on Caprica had become so abhorrent to him now. At least in public.

Finally they arrived at his quarters and entered. He flopped onto a chair and she settled into his lap.

"What are you thinking, Gaius?" she inquired as she brushed his long hair away from his eyes. It was an intriguing question, one that she had asked on previous occasions and one that gave him hope. Hope that he could escape his current predicament. It meant that she could not read his mind, and it was with that razor sharp mind that he would find his freedom.

"Just wondering why you've come to visit me again. More exploration of human sexuality?

"Its time for you to tell me where the human fleet is.

Baltar had refused to do this time and again. Although he had inadvertently helped Number Six obtain the security codes that allowed Cylons to decimate humanity he had no wish to continue in that role.

"If I can bring you great pleasure, doesn't it follow that I can also bring you excruciating pain? I've been patient, but enough is enough. I will meet you on the bridge in one hour. Stand by the helm so I can see the ship's coordinates.

"And if I don't?

"Oh but you will. It is only a matter of how much pain you want to experience before you comply. She smiled. "One hour. Don't be late.

Suddenly she seemed to vanish and Baltar was truly alone. He quickly moved to his computer and began typing furiously. He was sick of being in such an awkward position. He did not want to betray humanity a second time, but he could not tell Commander Adama about the impending Cylon threat without exposing his role in their initial assault. If he did help the Cylons, there was no guarantee that he would live to see his benefactor, Number Six, and no certainty that she would or could protect him from fellow Cylons whose sole purpose seemed to be to stamp out humanity.

All was not lost, however, because Baltar had a solution. He had scanned his own brain when Salik and Cassiopeia were off-duty. He now knew enough about the chip in his brain to combat it. He was working on a jamming device to prevent Number Six from contacting him. On a few clandestine test runs he enjoyed success. Baltar had succeeded in masking the entire _Galactica_ from Starbuck's Viper. It was a nice surprise to discover she had found her way back nonetheless. He had expected a few Viper pilots to be lost as a result of his tests, but what could he do? Time was of the essence. He would have to install the jamming device permanently throughout the whole ship without Number Six or Commander Adama knowing. And all within the hour.

The chime to Baltar's quarters rang. Baltar turned off his computer and lamented the lost time due to this unwanted distraction.

"Come in.

In strolled Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh.

"We need to talk," the commander told him.

CHAPTER FIVE

Did they know? The question haunted Baltar each and every time he saw Adama and Tigh. They were both savvy veterans of the Cylon Wars. Had they somehow figured out that he had been responsible for this new wave of Cylon tyranny?

"Commander, Colonel, I'm so glad you stopped by. I need to speak to the two of you as well.

"Us first," Tigh stated flatly.

"We need your report on the examinations," Adama said. He stared intensely at Baltar, but that in itself meant nothing. His visage rarely displayed anything _but_ intensity.

"Yes, I have it right here," Baltar said, searching through a pile of data disks until he pulled one out of the pile. "Everyone we've tested so far is human. About half of the senior officers.

"How long before you can get to the junior officers and the rest of the crew?" Tigh inquired.

"Its an evolving process but a slow one. I wouldn't want to hazard a guess at this point.

"We need to work faster," said Adama. "Cylons may have infiltrated this vessel or any of the scores of ships in the fleet. Our safety depends on you screening everyone, Doctor. Do you understand the urgency?

"Completely, sir. I am as dedicated to ensuring the safety of humanity as you are," Baltar replied, pausing as he realized the irony of his statement. "In fact, I wanted to show you a proposal I have for enhancing our defenses even further.

Baltar moved quickly to his computer terminal and nervously punched a few keys. It was not humanity in general whose safety he was most concerned with. It was his own personal safety from Cylon Number Six that was very much on his mind. Everything was riding on their reaction. Adama and Tigh moved closer to see the monitor.

"This looks like programming code for some kind of jamming device," said Adama.

"Exactly!" Baltar exclaimed.

"We already have a jamming system in place, Tigh said gruffly.

"But this one is calibrated to operate at a high frequency. Based on what we have learned about Cylon neural circuitry and scanning, I believe this will be the most effective way to cloak our movements from them as well as scramble our transmissions. It should work almost as well against conventional scanners in case we encounter any hostile aliens as we move forward.

"It sounds promising," Adama said slowly. "How long would this take to develop?

"Its ready to launch immediately," Baltar said.

"You've been working on this code when you were specifically ordered to devote your time to screening personnel?

"Only on my off hours. I had been working on the system before the Cylon attack and brought the data with me. It only needed to be tweaked a bit to work more efficiently.

"Your only priority is to find Cylons among us!" Tigh shouted, getting more worked up.

"Tigh, if the system is ready, we should use it," said Adama calmly. "Run it by the technicians on the bridge. If they approve, install it.

"Thank you, Commander. I'll have it ready within the hour.

CHAPTER SIX

Baltar was on the bridge and feeling quite pleased with himself. He could not have hoped for more from Adama. Baltar would have installed the jamming system surreptitiously if he had to, but that would have meant coming up with an explanation if it were ever discovered. Setting things up with Adama's blessing was certainly more effective.

"Excuse me, Athena," Baltar said as he gently pushed past the attractive bridge officer to gain access to her terminal. He purposely let his body slide against hers even though there was enough room that he needn't have squeezed through. After he was safe from his Cylon stalker, he would have to start looking for some human beauties to share his bed. Athena and Cassiopeia were the front runners. Or perhaps he'd have them both.

"What are you thinking about? Baltar was momentarily startled by the voice, yet aroused by its sensual tone as well. He had hoped Athena was speaking to him, but he knew better. Number Six had arrived. She leaned against him and snaked an arm around his shoulders.

"You're on time," she whispered into his ear. "That's good.

"I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he retorted.

"Then don't. Walk over to the helm and let me see your coordinates.

"There's something I want to show you here first.

"Oh?" Number Six said seductively. She slid around so that she could embrace him from the front, their lips only centimeters apart. Her perfectly shaped posterior rested on the console and she pulled him closer to her. "Would you like to show me some public affection first? We could christen this terminal, and then the next, and the next, until we get to the helm. Would that make it easier for you? It would certainly be fun.

She stroked his face gently with the back of her hand as she began nibbling on his neck. His own hand caressed her buxom breasts, followed the curves down past her hip, and then quickly punched a control on the console.

"What are you doing," she shrieked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Saying goodbye," Baltar said as he kissed her on the lips. No sooner had his lips left hers that the Cylon vanished from the bridge. "The jamming system is operational, Commander.

"Let's find out if it works," said Adama.

"Trust me, Commander, it is working perfectly.

"I respect your confidence, Doctor, but we need independent confirmation. Athena, hail the _Argo_ and the _Rising Star_. Find out how we look on their scanners.

Athena spoke softly into her headset. She then looked at Adama and said, "They can't see us at all! We are completely cloaked. If not for visual contact, they would have no idea that we were out here.

"Excellent job, Doctor," said Adama.

"Thank you, Adama," Baltar replied with a smile and the cocky self-assurance of someone who would now be hailed as the fleet's savior.

Number Six recoiled as her consciousness returned to her Cylon body. The dark room slowly came into focus. Three other Cylons (two of whom looked exactly like her) stood nearby.

"Our base starship is fully stocked with Raiders and we are ready to depart. What are the coordinates?

"I have none to give," Number Six said to her counterpart. "The humans are jamming my presence there.

"Then all is lost.

"No!" shouted Number Six. She was struggling with her emotional programming. She was angry that she had no coordinates to deliver, but she was even more angry that her lover had betrayed her. Human love was indeed more complicated than she had suspected. She would have to find Baltar to study him more closely. At the same time, she could destroy the rest of humanity.

"There is another way," Number Six said as she nodded to a Cylon that was a facsimile of an Asian female. "Activate her before they get out of range.

And at that moment, someone aboard the _Galactica_ ceased to be human.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Boxey had never been in the Officer's Club before. He felt special. Boomer and Tyrol had invited him and he arrived exactly on time. As he scanned the room he noticed many of the pilots staring at him. Children were not regular patrons of the Officer's Club, and Boxey began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Boxey, over here. It was Tyrol's voice. All of Boxey's anxieties melted away as he approached Tyrol's table. Boomer had not yet arrived, but Tyrol was sitting with a slightly overweight mustachioed pilot.

"Have a seat," offered Tyrol. "Boxey, I want you to meet Jolly. Jolly, this is Boxey.

"Nice to meet you," Jolly said in a friendly tone, shaking hands with Boxey as the youngster sat down. "Boomer and Tyrol tell me that you might give me a run for my money at Pyramids.

"Today we're just playing for candy," Tyrol interjected.

"That's fine," said Jolly. "I love candy.

"Where's Boomer?" Boxey asked, looking around the room.

"She said she was finishing up something in the observatory, but she should have been here by now," said Tyrol. "Why don't you run up there and tell her we're waiting.

"Ok," said Boxey as he jumped off his chair and headed out. He was disappointed that Boomer wasn't there yet and was grateful for a chance to get out of the room. Tyrol had been very kind to him, and Jolly seemed nice enough, but Boxey never felt truly comfortable and safe unless Boomer was with him.

He climbed the metal ladder as he had done earlier that day. Sure enough, Boomer was by working by the communications equipment.

"Hi," said Boxey. "We're all waiting for you. Are you almost done?

"Almost," Boomer said in an eerie voice. She turned around slowly and smiled at Boxey. Her smile was usually soothing but presently made the boy feel very uncomfortable. Her eyes seemed glassy as well.

"Are you okay? What are you doing? Boxey inquired.

"Come closer and see," she said closely. Boxey complied.

"I've assembled a message to the Cylons. It will reveal our coordinates so they can come and destroy this fleet.

"Why?" asked Boxey, horrified.

"Because we Cylons are superior.

"No!" yelled Boxey as he desperately tapped buttons on the console. Boomer grabbed him by the arm and tossed him across the room. His body skidded painfully along the floor until he came to a stop by the entrance/exit hatch.

"Silly child. You've deleted my data. Now I will have to start again.

She turned away from him and back to the console. Boxey's body ached all over. The most severe pain, however, was in his heart. He knew he would never feel safe with Boomer again. Pushing that thought out of his mind, Boxey opened the hatch and slid down the ladder. He ran to the nearby Officer's Club whose patrons were staring at him even more intently this time around. His panicked face drew a lot of attention.

"What's wrong?" demanded Tyrol. "Where's Boomer?

"She's a Cylon! She's sending them messages!

Chief Tyrol didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but the blood trickling from a wound on Boxey's head was certainly inflicted by someone (or in this case, something). The whole crew knew that Cylons could be living amongst them, and this had been Tyrol's worst fear (trumped only by the possibility that _he_ was a Cylon but did not yet realize it). Boomer- his main source of support through everything- was a Cylon. He allowed himself only a moment to think about it before he sprung into action. Tyrol went to a nearby comm station and contacted the bridge.

"Commander, we've got a confirmed Cylon in the observatory. She's trying to signal our position.

On the bridge, the news was greeted by a moment of disbelieving silence.

"Athena, cut all power to the observatory," ordered Adama. "Don't let those transmissions get out.

"Done," she replied quickly.

"Secure the hatch," Adama contined.

"We've got it trapped now," said Colonel Tigh as Athena tapped at her keyboard.

"Hatch secure," she said.

"Now cut off all life support to the observatory," Adama said.

Listening in by the comm station, Tyrol's relief that the transmissions had been jammed was replaced by a feeling of dread knowing that Boomer was going to be deprived of oxygen. Cylons used a facsimile of human lungs to breathe so a lack of atmosphere would be just as detrimental to one of them as to a bonafide human.

"Its Boomer," Tyrol said into the comm. There was a pause on the other end.

"Cut off all life support to the Observatory," Adama repeated grimly.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Her body lay motionless on the floor of the brig. Boomer (if they could still call her that) had passed out due to the loss of life support in the observatory. A security detail had quickly brought her unconscious form to the brig as Adama had decided she might be of some intelligence value alive. They all waited outside the brig- Tyrol, Jolly, Starbuck, Baltar, Dr. Salik, Colonel Tigh, and even Adama's son Lee (although everyone referred to him by his call-sign, Apollo). There was barely enough room for all of them in the corridor as they hovered over a monitor waiting for signs of motion in the cell.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Starbuck.

"Interrogation, execution, dissection," said Tigh, "not necessarily in that order.

"But she's one of our own!" cried Starbuck.

"Its a machine that is out to destroy us," retorted Tigh, "but it won't get the chance.

"Its okay, Starbuck," Tyrol stated flatly. "The colonel is right.

The group stared at Chief Tyrol for a moment. They had been discussing the fate of the Cylon without any regard for his emotional investment in the situation. Tigh's expression betrayed a look of vindication, while the others appeared only sympathetic (with the exception of Baltar, who remained icily impassive).

"Its not okay!" shouted Starbuck. "There's another way. We could try to reprogram her.

"A Cylon is a Cylon," said Tigh, "and their programming has only one objective- our destruction. Isn't that right, Dr. Baltar?

"Well, she has formed memories and experiences since living with a human crew, so her programming is more extensive than you say. Theoretically we could isolate those parts of the programming and disable her more destructive tendencies.

"Then let's do it," said Apollo. "What do we have to lose?

"I suppose if it doesn't work we could always execute it later," said Tigh, "but we'll have to clear it with Adama first.

"Even if he says yes, I wouldn't know where to begin," said Baltar.

"I do," said Starbuck. "I've been studying Cylon specs with Cassiopeia. . . 

"Yes, you've been spending a lot of time with her, haven't you?" interrupted Baltar.

Starbuck was clearly annoyed by his interjection but continued nonetheless. She described the similarities between certain Viper systems and the Cylon technology. Baltar was stunned by her innovative suggestion as to how to realign programming code although he strived not to show it.

"A crude and unorthodox approach, but it may be successful if I add my own modifications to the procedure," said Baltar.

"How soon can you start?" asked Tyrol.

CHAPTER NINE

Tyrol sat at Boomer's bedside, waiting for her to awake. Dr. Salik, Cassiopeia, Starbuck, and Dr. Baltar stood nearby. Technically the operation/reprogramming had been a success. Baltar was very pleased with himself although some of the credit should have been shared with the people around him.

"I'm confident we've deactivated her anti-human subroutines," said Baltar. "She also can no longer be controlled remotely from a Cylon base nor can she project her consciousness into other robotic bodies. The only question is how much of her human memory is intact. She may just be a blank slate.

Either way, Baltar felt he had succeeded. In fact, a part of him hoped she would awaken with no memories whatsoever. He would then have an opportunity to build a lifeform from scratch. While Starbuck might have an innate talent for rerouting subroutines, only Baltar was qualified to actually create new code. His eyes scanned Boomer's youthful body and silky black hair. Yes, he could certainly think of some special programming to include.

Suddenly, Boomer's eyes sprang open. Her whole body sat up in one jerky motion.

"Its okay, Boomer," said Tyrol softly. "You're with friends.

Boomer's eyes moved slowly from one person to the next. Several long seconds went by with not a word spoken by anyone. Finally, Boomer herself broke the silence.

"Where's Boxey?" she asked.

Tyrol let out a long breath and embraced her.

"Let's go see him together," he replied.


End file.
